Waveguides are used in RF applications for low-loss signal propagation. However, waveguides are typically incompatible with electronics, thus necessitating use of a waveguide-to-coax adapter to transition from the waveguide to the electronics or vice versa. Furthermore, conventional waveguide-to-coax adapters are size, weight, and power (SWaP) constrained and can be cost prohibitive.